


Будущее в прошедшем

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Будущее в прошедшем

Мукуро не помнил толком, как все произошло. Всплывали из памяти размытые обрывки, огрызки: что-то гудело и тряслось, Фран держал на коленях его голову и гладил по волосам, дергал и цеплял кольцами, распутывая влажные смятые пряди; на его лице застыло выражение мучительной, тщательно скрытой жалости, и Мукуро закрыл глаза, чтобы этого не видеть.  
Потом был белый потолок и за окном тоже все белое, он успел понять, что это горы, острые вершины под снегом. На фоне белого окна появилось лицо М.М. — оно светилось ясным, теплым золотом, искры солнечного пламени скакали в широко открытых глазах.  
М.М. бормотала под нос что-то вроде «ненавижу все это» и «только ради тебя», рядом с подушкой шуршало ее платье, в плечо Мукуро упиралось круглое колено: она сидела на краю кровати, подобрав под себя ногу, и держала руку у него на груди — неловко, без привычки и умения отдавая по капле жалкое и слабое пламя. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы он смог встать и пойти, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, чего он не может. Этого хватило.

Кажется, час, или, может быть, несколько часов спустя Мукуро уже поднялся с кровати: поддерживать себя собственными иллюзиями, думал он, все равно, что самому себя есть; надолго такой диеты не хватит — но надолго и не нужно.  
«Я принес вам одежду», — сказал Фран, сваливая на край кровати неаккуратную кучу; он отводил глаза, и Мукуро знал, почему. «Сам выбирал», — пробубнил Фран и принялся рыться в карманах, как будто ожидая чего-то. Мукуро уже открыл рот, но Фран вдруг вздернул голову, с неожиданной обидой проговорил: «Да знаю я, знаю», — и потащил с пальцев кольца ада, одно за другим. Мукуро сжал губы, так и не сказав «спасибо». Фран ссыпал проклятые артефакты тусклой кучкой рядом с одеждой и отступил за ширму, сутулясь и снова спрятав руки в карманах.  
Маленькая армия, секта его имени, встретила Мукуро, когда он вышел — уже одетый, даже в перчатках. Ободки колец непривычно и вместе с тем знакомо давили на пальцы, одежда при каждом движении терлась о кожу, волосы щекотали лоб и скулы. Слишком много всего сразу, подумал Мукуро, но заговорил, конечно, о другом. Сказал: «у нас мало времени». На самом деле времени не было вовсе.

Перелет до Японии на самолете Варии тоже почти не оставил следа в его памяти; Мукуро едва замечал, что делает с ним варийский крашеный извращенец, мурлыкающий под нос итальянские эстрадные хиты двадцатилетней давности. Теплые, сладкие белла донна и аморе текли мимо, солнечное пламя, уверенное, густое и плотное, вытесняло туман из костей и плоти, избавляло от гадкой, больной слабости. Мукуро думал о другом; когда шасси коснулись посадочной полосы закрытого аэродрома, он уже мог твердо стоять на ногах и, пожалуй, выстоял бы и в драке. Хотя, конечно, смотря с кем.  
На аэродроме их ждали машины, каждую компанию — своя. Луссурия собрался было приглашающе кивнуть в сторону варийского тяжелого джипа, наверняка бронированного, но Фран остановился рядом и вложил в ладонь Мукуро ключи. Черный приземистый «ниссан» Мукуро прекрасно знал, не раз видел глазами медиумов и наконец увидел своими собственными. Правда, раньше он никогда не оказывался за рулем. Гладкий обод лег в ладони, даже сквозь перчатки показался едва ощутимо теплым — как будто из-за руля только что встал кто-то другой. На мгновение Мукуро представил, как срабатывает блокировка дверей, и следом за ней — взрывное устройство под днищем, или возле бензобака, или прямо в приборной панели; это было бы глупо и безвкусно, и к тому же слишком быстро, поэтому ничего подобного никогда бы не случилось — но представлять было забавно. Фран молча занял сиденье рядом с водительским, остальные влезли назад — Мукуро едва их замечал.  
Пискнул бортовой компьютер.  
«Привет», — сухо сказал голос из динамика. — «Ты знаешь, куда ехать», — и затих, исчез, даже шороха в динамиках не осталось.  
— А я что-то соскучился, — беззвучно шевельнул губами Мукуро и тронул машину с места.

— Ну что же, вот и наш Мегиддо, — провозгласил он часом позже; маленькая армия выстроилась за его спиной, «Че-го?» — спросил Кен, «Идиот», — пробормотал Тикуса, «Учитель говорит, здесь мы все умрем», — сообщил Фран.  
— Пора работать, — сказал Мукуро, и они принялись за работу. Их план требовал времени и тщательной, ювелирной подготовки — невидимой, неосязаемой туманной сети, поддерживающей убийственную фата-моргану, тысяч крючков, растянувших над местом последней битвы огромную, слоеную, как праздничный торт, иллюзию; Мукуро строил ее почти бездумно, краем глаза замечая, как шевелит губами и хмуро сдвигает брови Фран, и размышлял — снова или по-прежнему — о другом.  
Его собственному плану тоже не помешала бы подготовка — но времени на нее уже не было.

— Подожди, Хибари Кёя, — ласково сказал он еще немного времени спустя, — ты ведь умный мальчик, должен понимать — сейчас не до детских глупостей.  
Эта тщательно отмеренная ласка, взрослая, снисходительная нежность в голосе взбесила бы любого шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Шестнадцатилетний Хибари Кёя едва не взорвался, как воображаемая бомба в бензобаке. С болезненным, рвущим сердце любопытством Мукуро следил, как знакомо сходятся к переносице брови, превращаются в узкие щели серые глаза, белеют костяшки на кулаках, сжимающих тонфы.  
— Потом поговорим, — процедил, отступая, Хибари.  
Непременно поговорим, молча согласился Мукуро и отвернулся, взглянув напоследок с той же безмятежной, почти скучающей симпатией.

Потом все закончилось; оставалось только ждать — и ждать пришлось недолго.  
— На два слова, — сказал Хибари Кёя, одним взглядом удерживая поодаль и малышку Хром, и остальную армию.  
На два слова и удар тонфой в челюсть, подумал Мукуро и кивнул, улыбаясь. Белый диск машины времени остался позади, тревожно взглянул подросток Савада, едва не дернулся следом за ними Сасагава Рёхей, верный приятель Кёи; сколько пройдет лет, прежде чем эта дружба перестанет быть односторонней?.. У тебя есть другие дела, напомнил себе Мукуро. Хибари Кёя шел рядом, едва доставая макушкой до его плеча; наверное, было бы смешно — и абсолютно самоубийственно — присесть перед ним на корточки, чтобы поговорить как с ребенком. Кончать с собой таким образом Мукуро совершенно точно не собирался.  
— Что ты хотел мне сказать? — спросил он, когда развалины скрыли их от остальной компании, топтавшейся возле машины. Под ногами хрустел мусор, оседала пылью на одежде раскрошенная штукатурка, изгибались окоченевшими змеями прутья арматуры.  
— Я тебя убью. — Ну разумеется, тонфы уже были у него в руках, сверкали над всей этой пылью чистым, холодным блеском.  
— Тебя это расстроит. — Сожаление и теплая, неуловимо дружеская насмешка в голосе сплелись в равных долях, улыбка вышла почти сочувственной. — Я имею в виду, когда ты вернешься. Когда вернется другой ты.  
Секунду Мукуро был почти уверен, что сейчас тонфа свистнет возле щеки и придется уклоняться, а если Кёя выпустит шипы, то уклониться, возможно, и не удастся — но вот Кёя нахмурился, дрогнули крепко сжатые губы.  
— Он сам хотел тебя убить. — Это не был вопрос, но едва заметная нотка неуверенности мелькнула предательской брешью в обороне.  
Мукуро улыбнулся.  
Он просто улыбался и смотрел на Хибари Кёю, безмолвно и неподвижно — и с каждой утекающей секундой уверенность Кёи слабела, сменяясь колебаниями. Яд сомнений оказался горьким — Мукуро смотрел, как скривился красивый, четко очерченный рот, как метнулись серые глаза к его лицу, к распахнутому вороту рубашки, к небрежно опутывавшим бедра ремням.  
— Ты, — бросил Хибари Кёя с отвращением, а потом, с еще большим отвращением, исправился: — Вы… Вы с ним.  
Мукуро кивнул, глядя равнодушно и понимающе; так любой взрослый мог отрешенно, бесстрастно посочувствовать любому подростку, узнавшему вдруг что-нибудь неприятное и раздражающее о других взрослых, о будущем себе — что-нибудь, с чем не так-то просто смириться.  
Хибари Кёя смиряться не умел.  
— Этого не будет. — Он развернулся так резко, что за спиной крыльями взлетели рукава школьного пиджака. Бросил через плечо: — Я убью тебя там. Из-под земли достану.  
Мукуро смотрел, как он перепрыгивает расколотые бетонные плиты, по-звериному ловко балансирует на шатающихся обломках стен, на мгновение замирает в ненадежном равновесии на пружинящей под ним ржавой арматуре, и думал: может быть, и достанешь.

В той части базы, которая принадлежала Хибари, разрушений почти не было. Еле заметно подрагивал свет в коридорах, хрупкие ширмы, расписанные птицами и цветами, стояли на своих местах, даже чайный столик никуда не делся из гостиной. Мукуро бездумно разжег огонь под чайником, нашел те листья, которые Кёя, кажется, любил больше всего — скрученные спирали, распускавшиеся в воде длинными широкими полосами. Гулкая пустота базы не беспокоила, напротив — казалась убежищем, надежным укрытием. Солнечное пламя Луссурии избавило его от слабости, но раздражающая яркость ощущений не прошла, кольца по-прежнему давили на пальцы, Мукуро стянул их вместе с перчатками; сбросил куртку, оставшись в легкой рубашке; избавился от тесных сапог и уселся за столик, подобрав босые ноги под себя; все равно он кожей чувствовал все, что вокруг, но в прохладной, неподвижной пустоте Кёиной гостиной это можно было хотя бы терпеть.  
Что будет, если умереть в прошлом, думал Мукуро, глядя, как закипает вода. Предположим, он ошибся, сравнивая их возможности, оценивая расклад в целом; предположим, шестнадцатилетний Хибари Кёя действительно достает пятнадцатилетнего Рокудо Мукуро из-под земли и убивает — десять лет назад; что тогда? Он просто исчезнет отсюда, перестанет быть, даже не узнав о своей смерти?..  
Почему-то интереснее всего было думать о том, останется ли вода бурлить в чайнике.

Чайник успел вскипеть и остыть должным образом, тугие бурые спирали развернулись в темные ленты, по гостиной поплыл острый чайный запах — и только потом за спиной раздались шаги. Мукуро не стал оборачиваться — но когда теплые пальцы коснулись шеи, отведя волосы, все же вздрогнул.  
— Я знал, что все получится. — Хибари присел за его спиной, пальцы, твердые и незнакомые, спустились за воротник, оставляя следы прикосновений, скользнули вперед и легли на шею. Другая рука забралась под рубашку снизу, огладила ребра. Каждое касание ощущалось невыносимо остро — как порез, как ожог, как поцелуй.  
— Я скучал. — Хибари уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и когда зубы сжались на коже над ключицей, безопасно, но болезненно, Мукуро закрыл глаза — и положил руку поверх ладони Хибари на своей груди, переплетая пальцы.

Перед закрытыми глазами мелькало ушедшее прошлое, осыпаясь пылью; вспыхивали темные, голодные взгляды Хибари Кёи — из года в год, пока его губы выпускали слог за слогом: «убью тебя, ненавижу тебя, приходи лично — я тебя уничтожу», глаза говорили совсем другое; над каждым телом медиума Хибари Кёя стоял по несколько минут, думая, наверное, что теперь Мукуро его не видит, и красивое лицо искажалось гримасой злой, безнадежной обиды; Хибари Кёя хотел невозможного — он хотел Рокудо Мукуро. Но убить Рокудо Мукуро он хотел сильнее.  
И убил бы, думал Мукуро, откидываясь назад, прижимаясь виском к скуле Хибари, а потом поворачивая голову так, чтобы их губы встретились; взрослый Хибари убил бы его совершенно точно, можно было даже не сомневаться; выдержанная, густая десятилетняя ненависть, помноженная на нечеловеческую разрушительную злость, возведенная в степень с помощью нового оружия, — все это не оставляло Мукуро шансов. По крайней мере, в настоящем.  
В прошлом шансы еще были, думал Мукуро, позволяя снимать с себя рубашку, разворачиваясь, наконец, чтобы избавить Хибари от пиджака, чтобы потянуть вниз узел галстука, десять лет такой неизменно ровный, плотно затянутый, ловивший взгляд в тугую петлю, в прочный захват. В прошлом они могли подраться и не убить друг друга; судя по всему, именно так и вышло. Судя по всему, дракой они не ограничились. Мукуро был уверен, что не ограничатся: то, какими глазами все эти годы смотрел на Хибари он сам, едва удавалось скрывать даже самой прочной иллюзией.

Галстук под пальцами казался почти живым, теплым, пиджак колол пальцы незаметными ворсинками, Кёя смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век, как Мукуро раздевает его, и улыбался — так, словно видел это не впервые, так, словно давно хотел увидеть это снова. Мукуро стянул галстук с его шеи, расстегнул рубашку, прижался губами к гладкой, горячей коже, обжегся, ткнулся в ключицу лбом.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Хибари Кёя, этот новый, незнакомый Хибари Кёя, десять лет вместо ненависти растивший в себе что-то совершенно иное, что-то, что делало теперь серые глаза теплыми, а красиво очерченные губы мягкими. Мукуро порой пытался себе вообразить такого Хибари, но никогда у него не выходило — так. — Слышишь, Мукуро. У нас все получилось.


End file.
